Love Is A Battlefield
by AngelRays95
Summary: War changes everything, and Downton Abbey is no exception. Hurled into every aspect of The Great War, upstairs and downstairs alike are finding it difficult to cope. But even in times of turmoil, love can blossom and hope can shine... but for how long?


_**After last week's episode, I felt inspired to write down all my fantasies for where I thought Downton Abbey was going. I have a special soft spot for Sybil/Branson but I promise not to focus in on their relationship too much. (If I do, please don't hesitate to tell me because I know Julian does an excellent job of making sure every character has their appearance, and I wouldn't want to ignore every other character just because I happen to have a favourite!) Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and if I get enough reviews I will definitely write another chapter... or two!**_

A dusting of snow dappled the lush green lawns of Downton, turning the entire landscape into a magical winter wonderland. It would have been a wonderful sight to behold had anyone the chance to stop and look, however, what with the wedding so close, the entire house had been turned upside down in preparation.

Mary, in an unusually hurried fashion, descended the staircase while leafing through a pile of papers which she had been sorting through the night before. So engrossed was she in her task that she failed to see Anna crossing her path, and stumbled into her as she was about to turn into the library.

"Sorry, milady," Anna said as she steadied Mary's arm.

"That's quite all right," she replied, and after glancing up at the clock, continued, "I don't suppose the orchestra has arrived?"

Anna shook her head, taking the papers from Mary and walking with her into the library. "Branson went down to the train station over an hour ago but he hasn't returned yet."

Mary nodded, her mind distracted by the mention of the chauffeur, and thanked Anna for her help.

"Is Bates settling in again? I forgot to ask before, what with everything being so chaotic."

The young maid smiled at the mention of her love's name, and gave a quick nod. "Yes, milady, he says it's like coming home."

Mary smiled contentedly and watched Anna hurrying off to begin another job. Though she was well aware that she would never be close to any of the servants, she felt as though Anna and herself were the closest in terms of friendship, and was glad to see her finally happy.

Now alone, Mary sighed, longing for a little peace and quiet in which to rest: for the past few days, her time had been completely occupied with sorting out guests and invitations and flowers. Although it bemused her family to see her organising a wedding which was not her own, she felt it almost a duty to make it a special day for everyone, and though she would never admit it to anyone, including herself, she did sometimes imagine that she was the bride.

Her dark eyes slid across the two names embellished on each piece of paper, and quickly looked away. Though she had long ago accepted that her ideal future was no longer an option, it always stung to see Lavinia's name where she had once pictured her own. But today was certainly not a day for wallowing, and she quickly resumed with her task, determined to ignore the pang in her chest every time her heart beat.

xxx

The station was empty when Branson arrived, stopping the car just outside and jumping out. He pulled his cap off, enjoying the chill breeze ruffling his hair, and leant against the polished door. A thick envelope crinkled inside his jacket pocket, reminding him of its importance. In all his time at Downton, nothing had ever come this close to taking him away, but he was certain that soon, very soon, he would have no option but to leave.

He closed his eyes, allowing his mind to wander over the one face permanently branded on his thoughts, and again wondered how the letter would affect her. Sybil, after all, would never go with him – though he continued to hope she was just as in love with him as he was with her, he wasn't so naïve as to think she would follow him to Ireland.

Branson thumped his fist against the lavish, metal structure in sheer frustration, feeling as though he were being pulled in two opposite directions. Perhaps one day he would be torn in half because of his divided loyalties...

"There you are."

His eyes fluttered open, and he couldn't help the surprised yet ecstatic grin which masked his previously worried frown.

"I didn't know you were coming down to meet them or I would have offered to drive you," he said, pushing himself off the car and stepping forwards.

Sybil cautiously walked towards him, conscious of his evident happiness and relief at seeing her again. She knew it was cruel to keep him hanging, especially when it could cost him everything, but in truth, she had no idea what to say or do – both her mind and her heart were in turmoil, and every time she saw him, that turmoil only worsened.

"Mama thought it best that I greet them, considering Mary has already taken on so much and Edith is now permanently working in the convalescent home."

"So it's been left to you, then." He did not hide his evident disdain well, and Sybil's teeth ground together in anger. She knew exactly how he felt about her family, but did he really have to be quite so harsh in his treatment towards them?

"I enjoy doing it, actually!" she exclaimed, though she was lying. In truth, she would have much preferred being back in the hospital, but she had promised her mother that she would support Mary in this "difficult time", and try to lessen her workload where possible.

Branson chuckled. "Oh, come off it. Being at the beck and call of your sisters and parents again? That's _exactly _why you went into nursing in the first place! To get away from them!"

"No! You're wrong! I went into nursing to do some good, and I think I've achieved that. And why on earth should I not help, when everyone else is?"

The faint chug of the train could be heard in the distance, and Branson grabbed his cap from the driver's seat and put it on, avoiding Sybil's livid glare. He didn't have an answer to her question, and although he knew he had well over-stepped the mark, he couldn't take back what he'd said.

"I only meant that I thought your job was important to you, but it seems like you're quite willing to drop it if and when your family ask you to," he said quietly as the train rounded the corner.

Sybil came to stand beside him, her cheeks flushed from arguing so vehemently, and shook her head. "My job is important to me, Branson, but my family comes first. It always will."

xxx

As Matthew strolled up the frosted path towards Downton, wool collar turned up against the crisp, chill air, he exhaled deeply at the sight before him. A crowd of servants were outside as they dealt with the various different people who had arrived with gifts and suitcases, ready for the grand occasion tomorrow. His stomach churned nervously, especially when he saw Robert marching down to meet him in full army uniform. Though he was glad to see a familiar face, right now all he wanted was to speak to Mary.

"Matthew, my dear boy! What a pleasant surprise! What brings you here, other than the obvious?" the older man joked with a jovial smile, patting him on the shoulder.

"I just thought I'd see how everything was getting on. I do hope you aren't going to too much expense – we did agree to keep things very... small." Matthew stopped as he saw bouquet after bouquet of lilies and white roses being taken inside.

Robert, having noticed Matthew's anxious gaze following the flowers, gave a hearty laugh and guided the younger man indoors where things were even more hectic, though slightly warmer than outside.

"We did agree, I remember, but that was before Cora and Mary descended on Lavinia with all their wonderful ideas for the celebration. I thought it best to leave the women to it, and I would advise you to do the same."

Matthew nodded, still confused as to Mary's keen involvement in his wedding, but pushed the thought to one side when a door clicked open and Edith appeared.

"Ah, Edith dear, would you take Matthew to the library? I think Mary needs his help with song choices or the like," Robert said before marching off again in search of his wife.

Matthew gave Edith a small smile before following her through the dozens of people all clamouring together.

"I'm sorry it's so hectic. What with the wedding and all the soldiers here, we have been entirely swamped with people," Edith called back as they sidestepped a group of officers talking by the double-doors.

"I didn't realise the wedding would be quite so-"

"Noisy? Oh, believe me, this will be nothing compared with tomorrow."

Such an insignificant comment should have had little effect on Matthew, but he found himself even more terrified than before, and gulped down the trepidation stuck like a hard mass in his throat.

The rich doors of the library were upon them within seconds, and Edith squeezed his hand for support. "She's a little exasperated, so be warned."

Matthew waited until Edith had gone before knocking quietly on the door. Turning the handle, he was glad to find Mary alone, her back to him as she sifted through yet another pile of papers.

"Go away. I'm far too busy to answer anything right now," she said, still not turning.

Matthew smiled, having heard that clipped tone on more than one occasion.

"Unfortunately, you're the only one who can help," he said, and watched as Mary spun to face him, her eyes wide in shock.

xxx

Downstairs was even busier than upstairs, with most of the maids helping Mrs. Patmore with all the meals she was cooking for tomorrow.

"Daisy! Daisy, hurry up! That girl... You've got your head in the clouds, and no mistake!"

Anna hid a smile and gave Daisy a gentle nudge to wake her from her day dream. The young girl, having been far off in another world, came back to the present with a start, and quickly scurried off to help Mrs. Patmore.

"And what are you smiling at?" A low voice came from behind her, and Anna jumped before laughing quietly.

"Nothing of any consequence," she replied, turning to face Mr. Bates with a smile.

"Anything which makes you smile is of consequence to me, Miss. Smith," he responded, before brushing his hand against hers, sending a shiver up her arm.

They continued to talk amiably together, content in each other's quiet conversation, while O' Brien looked on, her upper lip almost curling at the sight.

"Do you have nothing better to do than stand gawping?" asked Mrs. Hughes, who had just come from upstairs.

O' Brien turned sharply, annoyed at being shooed away as though she were just a common housemaid. She gave Mrs. Hughes a steely look before deciding to see go outside in search of Thomas, who she was sure would be very interested to hear about Anna and Mr. Bates's continued closeness.

However, after going out the back of the house, she was disappointed to find he wasn't there. It seemed that, since he had been made Acting Sergeant, he had no time for her, and she suddenly found herself with no one to talk to. She pursed her lips, deciding to go and see her Ladyship instead, and went back inside.

xxx

Carson entered the library carrying the tray of tea and was surprised to find Lady Mary and Matthew sitting together. It had been a long time since he had seen them so close, and he almost wondered if circumstances had changed between them.

"Thank you, Carson," she said in a gentle tone, giving him a quick smile before her eyes came to rest on Matthew once more.

He hated to think of her happiness ruined simply because of Matthew's complete obliviousness to her feelings, but he felt sure that all would turn out well in the end, and that Matthew would make the right decision and marry Lady Mary.

"Will that be all, milady?"

"Yes, Carson, it will. If you could tell Papa that Matthew found me, that would be much appreciated."

Carson nodded silently, before leaving the library in search of His Lordship.

"Well, I assume there is a valid explanation for wanting to see me?" Mary eventually said, taking a sip of tea before placing it down on the table.

Matthew nodded. "Before I come to that, I wanted to ask how you were. Since my return, I haven't seen you as often as I would have liked, and I think this may be the first time we have been able to talk openly with each other."

Mary's breath fluttered inside her and she took another sip of tea to calm her nerves. He was right, of course, that it had been a long time since they had spoke properly, but she had never imagined that he would notice considering he had Lavinia now to occupy his time.

"I'm very well, thank you. Ridiculously busy, but I think I actually enjoy this chaos better than other, more sedate affairs, so I mustn't complain," she replied, trying to give him a genuine smile.

"Good. I am glad, you know, Mary. I was worried about you before, what with having your home turned on its head, but you look far more settled than you did."

She tried to ignore his kind words which would only give her false hopes and sleepless nights, but how could she possibly ignore the fact that he had been worried about her? If only he knew how many times she had worried over him...

"But that's not why I came to see you. The real reason was to do with Lavinia. As you must be aware, all her friends live in London, and though some of them will be coming up tomorrow for the big day, there is no one here tonight-"

"Of course."

"Really?"

"Yes. Myself and Mama had already decided that she would stay with us, here. I was just about to telephone to ask her." Though this was not the case, Mary knew as soon as he entered that he had come to see her because of Lavinia, and she had been prepared for it.

"Thank you. I know it's rather strange, and I know there might be _some _people who haven't entirely warmed to her yet, but she will be my wife in a matter of hours now, and I would love to think that she had been accepted into the family," Matthew said sincerely, clasping his hands together on his lap.

"I understand. And you needn't worry about the family – they are all simply glad to see you happy, that's all."

With that settled, they stood in unison, and Matthew took Mary's hand and squeezed it tightly. "You know, I was so worried before. Not just about the wedding, but about everything: the war, my future, Downton... But I finally think we're all back on track, don't you?"

Mary could only nod, considering all breath had escaped her the minute their hands touched.

He gave her another, final smile, and then left, leaving her standing in the centre of the room, trembling.

xxx

A cold dusk had settled across Downton Abbey as afternoon's white daylight retreated into the dark shadows of evening. Upstairs, the mood had shifted from the hustle and bustle to a calmer quiet which now transcended downstairs to the staff. Cutlery clattered against plates and only the occasional scraping of a chair broke the silence. It had been a long day for everyone, and most had other things preoccupying their minds.

Thomas, who seemed to think he should be dining with the other officers upstairs, hadn't said two words since he had entered the kitchen, much to O' Brien's chagrin. Anna and Mr. Bates, meanwhile, sat opposite each other and refrained from giving each other loving glances across the table. But it was Branson who seemed the most excluded from the rest of the staff: his thoughts were a jumbled mess of Sybil and the letter, with the odd input of fear for his future. He knew he had to tell Carson of his plans, but once he did so, the wheels would be set in motion, and it wouldn't be long before news reached the family.

"Everyone seems very quiet tonight," Mrs. Hughes commented as she pushed her plate away, kind eyes searching the tired faces she knew so well.

"Well, some of us have been working non-stop today," gibed Mrs. O' Brien in her usual curt tone.

Mrs. Hughes rounded on the remark with a quick snap of her head. "Yes, _some _of us have."

Carson, irritated by this sudden hostility, stood up, and the rest followed suit. "I think I will retire, if there is nothing left to be done? I suggest the rest of you do the same. Tomorrow will be even longer and we must all be ready for any eventuality."

The staff pondered this strange comment before clearing away their plates. Branson watched him leave, and decided it was now or never.

"Mr. Carson... May I have a word?"

The Irishman could feel a dozen pair of eyes burning into his back as Carson stopped, turned and raised his eyebrows questioningly at him.

"Certainly. Come with me," he said before opening his office door and letting Branson go through. Mrs. Hughes, concerned as to what Branson could possibly need to say, exchanged a worried look with Carson before he shut the door.

"Is there something wrong?"

Branson fiddled with one of the buttons on his waistcoat before finally taken the letter from his pocket. He had never been so nervous in all his life - well, not since he had told Lady Sybil that he loved her.

"I have a sister currently living in Ireland, Mr. Carson. She wrote to me yesterday... about circumstances concerning my family. My brother was enlisted in the British army last week but he refused, and now he has been arrested. She needs me to to come home and help, and that's what I intend to do."

Branson now looked up, having been staring at the floor right the way through his explanation, and found a sympathetic face where he had been expecting outrage.

"I see. Well, I can't very well ask you to stay, though it will be a great difficulty to have you replaced, but we have managed before and I am sure we will manage now. When are you leaving?"

For a moment, Branson couldn't say a word for shock, but eventually managed to pull himself together.

"I'll need to speak with His Lordship, and I think it only fair that I serve out this week, especially with the wedding being tomorrow," he replied, evidently relieved.

Carson nodded, glad to know that he was not going to be left in the lurch on the busiest day Downton had ever known.

"Good. Well, I think it wise to tell him now."

"Won't he be at dinner?"

Carson checked his watch and shook his head. "They should be finished by now. It won't hurt to go up and check."

Branson stood up and shook Mr. Carson's hand before opening the door, uncertain as to the reception he would find when he went to speak to Lord Grantham...


End file.
